


bruises on your body

by nabicnvs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, ballet dancer jaebeom, boxer jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs
Summary: Human bodies. Stretched out canvas, all unique in their own ways. Explosions of curves and soft colours, filled with so many vivid and wild emotions.Bodies; nothing but wonders. Nothing but beauty. Raw art rarely handled carefully.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	bruises on your body

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble of me adoring my favourite boys :3 
> 
> vaguely inspired by [this splendid gallery](https://instagram.com/rickycohete?igshid=oz2ez4s77b4h)

Human bodies. Stretched out canvas, all unique in their own ways. Explosions of curves and soft colours, filled with so many vivid and wild emotions. 

Smiles like the ridges left by the waves, sometimes in similar colours to the sand. Freckles and veins and all kinds of traces, as if time steps on the fleshy canvases and leaves imprints. 

Bodies; nothing but wonders. Nothing but beauty. Raw art rarely handled carefully. 

Dark eyes saw blood and wanted to have red filling them up. It’s a classic story, as old as time. His body was a tempest, agile, fast, dynamic. And it stirred the ocean of other bodies, but it made one in particular shake in fever, as if sick. 

Limbs and curves and blue veins, all laying peacefully on Jackson’s bed. Not wearing a second beige skin anymore, but being dressed in a smaller, comfier, slippery dark fabric. Because, even if those long and tattooed legs spread and bend so naturally without being necessarily erotic, they like the decency of the colour black. 

Jackson’s pressing his palm into the mattress, forgets about his flexing figure and reaches down. Buries a knee in the white mattress and waits for the skin to redden. 

As the dark irises in front of him flutter in the whites, as if restless, a tender palm cups his cheek. Caresses it. A nose touches his the slightest as the pair of eyes in front of him close like tulips. Then, he gets a peck like a butterfly on his lips. 

“Anything happened?”

“Not really.”

A murmur as a lover’s hands reach for the towel over Jackson’s nape. The hands drag it up, draw the curve of his neck, then let it sit over all the wet locks of hair. 

As Jackson tries pushing his beloved back into the plush pillow, the embrace makes him tremble. It rives a mouth and steals a whimper from it. “ _Aah, you’re cold, Jackson._ ”

“Sorry.” And Jackson kisses him. Fully, because he’s the fire burning. While the body under him is the ocean melting. 

“The sky is so dark tonight… you can _barely_ see the stars. They’re there, faintly. But there.” 

Jackson raises an eyebrow. “Like your eyes?” It makes his gorgeous boyfriend get rosy cheeks and trembling dark galaxies in his eyes. 

“Shut up…” He’s pretty when he cannot take a compliment after talking his cheesy stuff and having Jackson redirecting the praise to him. That’s why he’s often complimenting him with flowers — those, he accepts and smiles at. And Jackson loves to watch it, each and every time. “Is your nose alright?”

“My bruises are healing just fine, love. Not a big deal for me.”

“Okay, _Cratus_.”

Jackson wants to go along with it, but in this context, he doesn't know how. So he presses a kiss on a cheek and pulls away. “Tomorrow's Saturday, right?”

A hum. Approval. 

“My bruised knee still hurts a little bit, so I’ll probably skip hitting the gym this weekend and catch up on Monday. I have to put on some weight anyway until my next match, or at least that’s what Jinyoung says.” 

“Do you want me to cook for you tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’d feel very much loved, but I actually wanted to ask you to… uhm. I wanted to take you out somewhere or do something fun to lift your mood. Like… I know you won’t say it, but I can tell you’re feeling shitty after… what happened today.” 

“I just hope you’ve forgiven me for putting you in that embarrassing situation.” 

Jackson sighs. As he wipes his shoulders and arms once again with the towel, he gazes at the yellowing and brown bruises scattered around Jaebeom’s legs. His knees are covered in them, and even if lower his skin is adorned with ink, the bruises are still visible, noticeable, purple, red, brown and yellow splashes of colours on the flesh. Jackson always liked kissing them. He always liked how bruises bloom differently on his and Jaebeom's body. 

“It wasn’t even your fault.” 

Jaebeom shakes his shoulders, the slightest. And turns his face to the dark sky with swallowed stars. “Maybe… But we’ve faced quite some negative reactions lately, and they’re all from my peers and now from my family. I feel pretty bad about it.” 

“It rubs me the wrong way whenever something like this happens because… I’m not asking for approval, you know? It's our relationship, it’s between you and me and I’m not going to let outsiders talk shit about us. You shouldn't let them either.” 

“They’re my parents. And while I didn’t expect them to be supportive, I didn't expect…”

Jackson climbs back in bed and buries his chin in Jaebeom’s shoulder before he is able to finish that. He searches for Jaebeom's hand and, slowly, he sticks to Jaebeom's body. 

“I didn’t get to tell you, but your performance tonight was… I felt hypnotized. I was following your languid moves and I just… I’m in love with you.”

A body shivers as a mouth cracks a laugh. Bruised knees turn and search like magnets for the other pair of bruised knees. Lips kiss, fingers touch, eyes pour with love and admiration. 

“I might be a boxer… and I might have the face of a violent guy… but I get sensitive, too, whenever I see my boyfriend on stage, wearing his best ballet shoes and hiding his bruises under glittery thighs. I follow and I realize stuff, I follow and I cannot stop thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you taking care of me. Of this body of mine that gets injured on the daily.”

Jaebeom smiles genuinely as his body rewards Jackson’s with shared warmth, shared affection, a sweet scent and the overall calmness that often functions like a spell whenever Jaebeom’s embracing him like that. 

Like his body is the warm ocean trying to adore the vivid flame Jackson’s body is. Both get bruised, but both get loved and adored.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at drabbles, but i hope this wasn't super bad. thank you for reading, always <3
> 
> i appreciate and cherish any kind of feedback. and i can be found [here](http://twitter.com/prdsnabi) and you can always send me music or requests or whatever [here](https://curiouscat.qa/prdsnabi)


End file.
